


#83. And

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen, Greenfrogger 100 Word Prompt Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: A conversation between Colin and Ryan about Whose Line coming back to air on CW.





	#83. And

“And this, and that, and this, and that,” Ryan complained to Colin over the phone, “Dan wants to reincarnate Whose Line, which personally is great, but he has all these ideas which take away the original premises of the show.”

“Well Dan always thought he knew best. You have to tell him what works and doesn’t. I don’t think he’s been back to the States in a few years.”

“I know. Well at least we don’t have to watch our mouths so much since we’ll be on the CW.”

“Yes, no more family orientated network.”


End file.
